This invention relates to a wireless dual-functioning headset, which is waterproof and allows a user to make and receive phone calls through voice recognition as well as listen to music on a smartphone. It all can be customized by setting the preferences on a mobile software application.
Many people carry smartphones and other phones and mobile electronic devices daily. Smartphones and electronic devices are useful for many tasks including making calls, having video conferences, watching videos, listening to music or audio books, and other multimedia uses. Often people use headphones with smartphones to avoid disturbing others and when the conditions are somewhat noisy.
It is desirable to be able to use headphones, such as earbuds, in a greater number of environments and situations including wet and wet weather situations. A typical headphone can become damaged if they become wet or moist, ruining the delicate electronics. The headphone may cease to work entirely or be permanently damaged such as having reduced capabilities (e.g., reduced frequency range or garbled microphone reception). Therefore, it is desirable to use headphones in wet or damp conditions such as while swimming, surfing, diving, snorkeling, relaxing by the pool, at the spa, showering, walking or cycling in the rain, and many other similar activities.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved headphone system.